


caught up in the trivial

by wintersweather



Series: adronitis [1]
Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/wintersweather
Summary: it takes a vivisection just to understand your heart





	caught up in the trivial

**Author's Note:**

> title/excerpt are from "love in the 21st century" by neon trees!

"So," Tara began, misleadingly casual. She sipped her wine slowly, eyeing Pat across the coffee table. "What's with you and Brian?"

The living room of the Airbnb felt too small suddenly. Pat felt crowded even though only Simone say beside him on the couch. "What do you mean?" He feigned. He knew exactly what she meant.

Tara rolled her eyes. "C'mon." She said flatly. Clayton laughed a little beside her, but didn't add anything else to the conversation.

Brian hadn't arrived yet. Hed be in Los Angeles early tomorrow morning, and Pat was already sort of dreading it.

"He's like, my coworker?" Pat tried, frowning into his half empty beer bottle.

Simone played devil's advocate as Tara continued. "Yeah, okay. How come you look at him with literally the biggest fucking heart eyes I've _ever_ seen?" She pried. Tara was like that sometimes. It was like having a nosy aunt around: she already knew all the details, she just wanted to hear you admit it.

Fortunately, Pat spent most of his time actively avoiding coming to terms with his own feelings. "I do not!" He protested. "Tara, I know you're like super desperate for excitement in the office because your job is boring as hell, but don't project that onto me." Pat added, trying to maintain a neutral face and a deadpan tone.

Simone and Clayton both gave him a validating laugh.

"I think I'm gonna fire you." Tara said, no truth to be found in her statement. "I'll have Brian take your position as live video producer." She quipped, waiting for a reaction.

Pat shrugged. "I'll remember to congratulate him on his promotion when he gets here." He replied, pushing hair away from his eyes.

The room went momentarily quiet, save for the tapping of Simone's fingers on her phone keyboard.

"Got anything to add?" Tara challenged, arching an eyebrow.

Pat smiled a bit. "No, I don't think so."

She nodded, taking another sip from her glass. "Oh, Pat? Your room is the only one left with two beds, so it looks like Brian will be staying with you." She tacked on smugly, smiling back at him.

Simone honked loudly. "Aww! Pat, you get to have a week long sleepover with your crush!" She exclaimed, patting his shoulder as she doubled over in laughter.

"Hey, uh? No need to fire me, Tara. I think I'll just quit instead." Pat conceded, collapsing back into the couch and staring at the ceiling.

He was completely fucked.

\- - -

The following nights of E3 at the house were spent casually drinking and chatting about the good (and the bad) about video game releases, including the lack of Waluigi and the addition of Ridley.

Pat spent a good amount of time trying not to get stuck in late-night drunk conversations with Brian. He was only a _little_ worried about things like "accidentally confessing emotions" and "falling in love" and things in that vein.

Not falling in love was a little impossible when it came to Brian. Brian, with his soft hair and his round eyes and kind smile. Listening to his laugh was near torture for Pat.

They had kissed in the past, held hands, slept together. It was an odd thing. It made Pat want to hold his breath anytime Brian looked at him. They never tried to define it, and definitely never tried to make it public. 

Sharing a room was about what Pat expected. Brian was fairly quick to fall asleep (Pat less so), and rarely said anything past "Goodnight!" before bed. E3 was exhausting, so Pat didn't blame him on that front. He was sure Brian felt stressed and overwhelmed to an extent.

The last night at the Airbnb felt overly-sentimental. By two in the morning, Clayton and Tara had already signed off for the night. Simone was laying on the couch, going off about Cyberpunk 2077 and it's lack of release date.

"It's totally bogus, yeah? How they're just gonna announce a game that's _that_ fuckin' beautiful and not tell us when!" She said, sighing heavily. She had her phone unlocked, scrolling though Twitter as she complained.

Brian hadn't said much the whole night, nursing a bottle of beer and a cup of water alternately. His voice had been continually giving out on him throughout the day, reducing him to a dissonant mess. 

That was prime real estate for Tara, joke-wise. She had fallen to the lowest rung of the humor ladder, dryly texting Pat to ask if Brian's voice had something to do with blow jobs. Pat sent back twelve angry emojis. 

"It's getting sort of late, I think I'm gonna go pack my suitcase and head off." Brian said softly, standing up. He trudged to the kitchen beforehand, throwing out the bottle and putting his cup in the sink.

Simone's eyes followed Brian as he walked to his and Pat's room. She then glanced to Pat, brows drawn together. "Pat," She said, sitting up.

"Hm?" Pat asked, setting his glass on the table. He felt startlingly sober.

"Pat, you gotta talk to him." She urged, leaning forward earnestly. 

Pat wondered what all she (thought she) knew. Had they really been that obvious? He grimaced. "I guess."

Simone smiled. Her eyes looked soft in the dim lamp-lighting, like she was looking at a younger brother. "Go get 'im." She said, reaching out to rest her hand on Pat's knee briefly.

Pat felt a sense of responsibility as he stood, nodding a bit at Simone as he walked to the room.

Brian had the lamp beside his bed on as he folded clothes, placing them back in his suitcase. He was sitting on the floor, cross-legged.

"Hey," Pat started, shutting the door behind him. "Was your first E3 experience a success?"

Brian smiled up at him. "Yeah! Yeah, it was great. Thanks to you." He replied, voice low and rough. "It was really cool."

Pat sat next to him, picking up a shirt and folding it. "I'm glad to hear it."

They fell into a comfortable silence. The suitcase gradually filled up, Brian's orange Converse on top as the crowning jewel.

"It's been nice hanging out with you." Brian said, pushing his glasses back into place. "Like, I feel like things have been - uh - weird? Between us?" He continued, voice cracking.

Pat nodded, tucking his hair behind his ear. "You felt that too, huh?"

"I don't want, like, romantic stuff to put a divide between us." Brian said softly, puttng his hand on Pat's. "It shouldn't be that way."

Pat tried to give him a convincing smile. "I agree." He said, taking a deep breath. "But I don't - like - it's weird."

Brian looked concerned. "It's kinda dumb but like, I don't want to just be your friend." He added, quieter this time.

Pat leaned in, pressing his forehead to Brian's. "I know that feeling."

Brian smiled, laughing a little and breaking eye contact. "So is this what dating is?"

Pat shrugged, kissing Brian gently on the lips. "It can be."

"The whole office thinks we are, anyway." Brian said, his arms going around Pat's neck.

"I don't want to give Tara the satisfaction of knowing she's right." Pat sighed. He could imagine her smug face now.

Brian laughed again, tilting his head back. "She's always right."

**Author's Note:**

> maybe not my most original and/or best work but i miss writing and i've had a complete block so i just wanted to get something out!!! 
> 
> e3 was very exciting, polygon-wise! i love Content!!!!!


End file.
